


Right in Blood

by glitterpop



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Violence, Yandere!Tadashi, dark!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpop/pseuds/glitterpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi loves Hiro more than anything in the world, and only wants him to be safe and happy</p><p>That's why these men had to die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176168) that I wrote for [this lovely person here](http://hidashi-nsfw.tumblr.com) who requested it, and it was a lot of fun and written differently than the last one. I hope you guys enjoy it~

“Please…”

Tadashi smiled down at the man at his feet. If he could be called a man.

Maybe filth was a better word.

Yes, filth.

He smiled down at the filth that lay blubbering and bleeding at his feet. He smiled down at this filth, not feeling even the slightest hint of remorse. The filth kept uttering broken pleas, the word ‘please’ tumbling past broken teeth until it didn’t sound so much a word anymore. More like the cry of a dying animal.

Three more bodies lay just a few steps away from where he stood. Bodies now, what used to be living and breathing not any more.

[too close they’d gotten too too close hands trying to trying they couldn’t not allowed not ever ever]

Slashed apart, stabbed, gutted. It had been… it had been so beautiful to see. He’d felt giddy, drunk and powerful, having control like this and abusing it. Seeing all that blood.

He was covered in all that blood.

He smiled through the blood on his face.

“Please, please… Please don’t.”

“I wouldn’t normally,” he told the filth, the dirty rotten _dying_ filth at his feet. And it was true. He wouldn’t normally, had never had cause before. Had never had to use the knife he always kept hidden on him. Protection, he told his reflection every day. _Protection,_ the deep lizard mind hissed as he would glance at Hiro throughout the day.

He had idly wondered once or twice if he would be able to go through with it if the time came.

The time has come now, though, and he hadn’t even hesitated.

“I don’t normally like violence like this—“

[lie lie that was a lie he loved he loved anything to do with anything he had to he had to protect he loved to protect he loved he loved]

“You, your friends…” He flicked his empty hand, the one not glued to the knife, at the remaining filth around him. He wasn’t sure how he’d ever be able to let go of the knife now. Not after this, not after knowing what it feels like when it’s full. When it’s covered him in such a beautiful shade of death.

He heard a soft, wet sound from the side, and cut his eyes over.

He saw.

He _saw._

It was like the light of the sun shining down, even in the dead of night like this. Hiro was always the brightest point of his life. His everything. His precious baby brother. Hiro _was,_ he always was, and he sat there now, on his knees with his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and bright with shock. Tadashi was so proud of him for not screaming.

He knew it would come eventually. But later. Later, when all of this was done.

Tadashi would have to make Hiro see reason.

“I’m sorry about that, but I had no other choice.”

“Why…”

Tadashi felt his lips stretch wider, felt himself grin. If he listened hard enough, he could hear the blood leaking out of the dying filth. If he listened even harder, he could hear the blood dripping from his knife

[so easy it was so easy too easy too but what other what other too easy too good how could he not how can’t he again again again]

onto the ground below.

He grinned, he grinned and saw the filth cry harder. It was _obvious._ It was so, so obvious, and the fact that it, this dumb filth, couldn’t understand just showed that it had deserved what it had gotten.

He had done this for _Hiro._

Hiro, who he had loved since the moment he had laid eyes on him,

[ _this is your little brother hiro_ his mom had whispered whispered looking down at his his his looking down and smiling

 _mine_ he had uttered transfixed in love he had uttered that word and sealed his fate]

who he had watched over all his life it felt like. Hiro, his precious everything, who looked at Tadashi with shining eyes and the sweetest smile, who called him ‘big brother’ and ‘nerd’ all with the same loving tone. Tadashi had kissed scraped knees, had chased off bullies, had held Hiro’s hand in the cross walks. Hiro, who slept fitfully after their parent’s deaths, and Tadashi would crawl out of bed and just stand next to Hiro’s bed, stand and stare at his rising and falling chest.

Sometimes he still stood and watched Hiro sleep, just to be sure, just to see.

He would do anything for Hiro. Anything at all. He would climb any mountain, go any distance, do any menial task. Hiro had Tadashi wrapped around his little finger, he had Tadashi whipped with nothing but his smile.

He would do anything for Hiro.

He would destroy anyone that tried to hurt him.

[bonus it was a bonus that the blood the blood it had kept him up some nights the thought of it just the the the]

“You were going to hurt Hiro. I’ll never let anyone hurt my little brother.”

He swung his arm forward, swung down low, and watched it slice through the flesh of the filth’s neck. Blood sprayed out, soaking his hands, he felt it hit his face, around his mouth. He breathed out a shuddery sigh, not letting it get past his lips, but—

[but god he wanted he wanted just a little just stick your tongue out a little okay okay just once just this once just this]

The sound of retching brought his attention back to his brother. Where it belonged.

Hiro was on his hands and knees throwing up violently. His hair obscured his eyes, his back was shaking. Tadashi made a soft noise in the back of his throat. He’d never ever wanted Hiro to know the things he would do for him. It would change things, he knew it would.

He could make this work though, he had to.

He just had to play it right from here.

He walked over to Hiro, idly twisting his fingers around the hilt of his knife.

[don’t let go not yet not might need it never again this could never it could never not ever again hiro could never]

Kneeling down, he began to rub his brothers back, whispering comforts as he did.

“It’s okay, just let it out. We all get sick sometimes, I know it isn’t fun but you’ll feel better. There you go, just breathe… That’s good, that’s so good Hiro…”

He watched as he talked, fascinated by the blood coming off his hands, soaking into the material of his brother’s shirt. Like a claim. His claim. His way to show the world ‘I did this and I can do it again, he’s mine and you can’t touch him. His proof. His proof that he would do anything, anything at all for Hiro.

Hiro needed to be protected.

He couldn’t leave Tadashi again.

Hiro throws himself backwards, away from Tadashi. Tadashi blinks at the sudden movement. Hiro looked so lost, and Tadashi found himself mimicking the expression. He had to make this work.

He had to make sure that Hiro never did something like this again.

“Hiro? Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” His stomach dropped at the thought. His baby brother, hurt at the hands of those men. Those dirty, filthy, awful hands bruising and hitting Hiro. He’d taken care of them, but had there been blows exchanged he had missed? Was Hiro okay?

“You—“ But Hiro didn’t finish. He shakes his head and turns to face the bodies, but Tadashi isn’t sure if he’s actually seeing them. He recognizes the signs of shock, wants to pull Hiro close to his body. Wants to fold him away, tuck him inside his chest where no one can lay eyes on him ever again. Where no one can corner him all alone and try to hurt him, try to take him away from Tadashi.

[when will the people the world when when they can’t touch they can’t not theirs he’s not theirs and they can’t]

He looks over at the bodies, feeling a curl of satisfaction in his gut. He’d done that, he’d done it for Hiro. Hiro was worth it, he was, he just had to make him _see._ He laughed, loving Hiro and loving what he’s done.

“That? Don’t worry about that, Hiro. They can’t hurt you now.” They couldn’t, and no one would ever hurt him. Not while Tadashi still lived and breathed, not when all Tadashi could see when he looked at Hiro were the stars in the sky, the fire that warmed him from the inside. “And look, they didn’t even hurt me. We’re okay.”

“You killed them.” Hiro’s voice was dull when he said this, but Tadashi didn’t stop smiling. Of course he had killed them. It was all he could have done. And if he had enjoyed it, so what? He was just doing what he had promised himself he would always do. Hiro brought his hands up under his chin, his eyes darting to Tadashi’s.

He looked so young and small.

Tadashi felt his gut clench.

Here was Hiro, sitting looking sweet and clean on his knees, and here was Tadashi, on his knees next to him, dirty and bloody. He was covered in blood, he still held the knife, and all he wanted was more. Hiro looked like he was praying and Tadashi wanted to be the one he was praying to.

He wanted to see Hiro bloody like he was.

“I had to. They were going to hurt you! Or worse. Hiro, it could have been worse.” Tadashi thought of cuts, of bruises like fingertips. He thought of long silences and flat eyes, of a small body that healed faster than the mind. Yes, it could have been much worse. “I had no choice, really.”

But Hiro was still sitting there with his hands twisted together, his eyes wide and scared. He had turned his face away again, back to the bodies. Like he couldn’t believe what was going on. Hiro didn’t _understand,_ and Tadashi wasn’t sure how to get across to him that Tadashi had done what was necessary to protect him. That Tadashi had done the _right_ thing, the good thing, and that Hiro had no reason to be scared now that the threat was gone.

And if he couldn’t get that across, Hiro would go running off again.

Oh yes.

He’d run off to find someone else to protect him, to love him like Tadashi did. He’d look for someone he thought he’d be safer with, someone he could build a relationship with like he already had. Someone that wasn’t Tadashi. Except there wasn’t anyone else, he already knew that. No one would ever love Hiro as much as he already did, no one would be willing to do anything at all to protect him. Hiro already had someone he could turn to and trust, someone that would make sure nothing bad ever happened.

Tadashi had to make Hiro see this.

He had to make a statement.

His lips curled into a smile, and it came so easily. He could feel the blood drying on his skin

[good it felt so so good better than he had dreamed better better than any hope he needed he needed more he]

cracking where there wasn’t large patches still shining and dripping. He felt his lips curve wide and felt the blood crack and crease on his cheeks, and snapped his fingers. Hiro’s eyes shot back to him, and Tadashi was relieved to see the tension melt away, if only for a second.

“You’re scared right? That maybe they aren’t dead?”

It was obvious they were, he _knew_ they were. But Hiro needed to see like he had. He needed to see up close, see for certain how well Tadashi could look out for him. He needed to see that there was no one that would ever be able to get close enough to hurt him, not with his big brother watching out for him. This was concrete proof of how much Tadashi loved him, after all.

He stood and rushed back to the men, those dead filth, already knowing which one he wanted. The second one he had killed, the one whose belly he had sliced open. He grabbed him under his arms, beginning to drag him and grunting. He was fat, and he was dead, and Tadashi felt like snarling.

He wanted to snarl at this dead filt he held in his hands but didn’t.

No need to spook Hiro anymore than he already was.

[he can see the angle the angle he can see the innards flashing peeking out he can see and]

Dropping off the body, kneeling once more next to his brother, he grinned at his accomplishment. He grinned, remembering the rush of the fight, remembering Hiro sitting and watching, horrified but silent. Hiro was still just staring, still couldn’t find his words, his lower lip quivering. Tadashi wanted to brush the hair away from his face, wanted to hold Hiro close until he fell asleep. Wanted to see Hiro smile again, loved how it made his cheeks plump up.

Later though.

Later, after this, he could have all that.

“You don’t have to worry. He won’t hurt you anymore, see?” Hiro obediently looked down

[so sweet look at him look he’s listening so sweet so love so much mine mine forever]

and gagged almost violently, his body lurching with the movement. He moaned low, sounding distressed, and tried to move away from the body. Tried to move away from Tadashi. That just wouldn’t do. Hiro needed to see, he needed to understand what this meant.

“No,” he said softly, in the voice he used when Hiro was sick and upset. He grabbed Hiro’s arms and gently tugged him forward, closer than he had been, just a little. “Don’t be scared, little brother. He’s dead, see?” He could prove it, he could show Hiro that he was dead, that Tadashi had eliminated the threats in a way no one else would be able to. “See for yourself.”

Tadashi takes Hiro’s wrist gently, marveling at how his fingers wrapped around it completely. Hiro was so _small,_ small and precious. He needed Tadashi. He takes Hiro’s wrist and guides it to the body. Hiro will understand, he’ll understand that this is real, that Tadashi did all of this out of love, that all Tadashi had wanted was to keep what was most precious to him safe. He guides fingers that shake to the opening in the body’s belly.

He watches, enraptured, as fingertips touch the inside of the corpse, when he hears a sharp inhale from Hiro. He looks up quickly and knows that Hiro has lost the battle for holding back a scream. All the colour has drained from the boy’s face, eyes wide and wild. His mouth is open as wide as it can go, his chest expanded, and there’s the sound of the beginning of a shriek, and

[no no no no no no no n _o no no no no NO NO NO NO NO_ ]

Tadashi simply reacts.

Letting go of Hiro’s wrist, he shoots that hand up and grips Hiro’s jaw tightly. So tightly he can see the skin around his fingertips turn white, can see the skin and jaw push away to the left of Hiro’s face. It might leave bruises, but that’s okay. As long as they’re Tadashi’s fingers bruising Hiro, then it’s okay.

He grips Hiro’s jaw and slips the knife

[thank goodness thank thank that he held onto the knife he did he needed it and now now ohh now]

into the boy’s open mouth, between his front teeth.

And oh.

Hiro doesn’t scream, just wheezes around the knife wedged into his mouth. Hiro wheezes and begins to cry, slow, fat tears dripping down his face, but Tadashi barely notices. All he can see is the knife, still painted and dripping with blood, and how the gap in his brother’s teeth is just the perfect width to fit it. Like it was made to take this blade. All he can see is the blood slowly falling onto Hiro’s tongue, onto his teeth, staining them in small patches.

Tadashi sort of wants to lick the blood away.

Mostly he just wants to watch Hiro lick the blood away.

Hiro looks at him with wide, tear filled eyes, and he feels a shiver crawl its way up his spine. He wouldn’t hurt Hiro, of course he wouldn’t. He can enjoy this moment though. He can enjoy Hiro’s tears, the blood stained inside of his mouth. It was okay, because Hiro was okay. He was scared, but it was okay.

Tadashi can have this.

“I need you not to scream, okay? If you scream, someone might hear you, and I’ll get in trouble. I’ll have to go away. Who will protect you if I’m not here?”

No one.

No one could, no one had the _right_ to even try.

He tsk-ed at the idea of it, letting go of Hiro’s jaw. He watched at the spots he had gripped turned a bright red, blood flowing quickly back into them after the abuse.

[the blood there’s blood there’s just under his skin just just so easy to just a little just so sweet so bright just just just]

He wrapped his fingers around Hiro’s wrist again, rubbing at the pulse point. He could feel Hiro’s heartbeat just under his thumb, quick and light. Like a rabbit caught in a snare.

“Try not to move your head too much, okay? You’ll hurt yourself.”

He guides Hiro’s hand back to the body and feels his stomach flutter. Hiro will do it now, he knows he will, and he won’t scream. Can’t scream, really. He’ll do it and he’ll see. He’ll see and understand and love Tadashi even more, he’ll love all of Tadashi, love him for everything he is. He’ll love Tadashi, and Tadashi will continue to love him, and things will be perfect.

Hiro’s tears are coming quicker now. Tadashi wants to catch them with his fingers like he usually does, but doesn’t have the option. He’s tempted to lean forward and catch them on his own tongue, because Hiro doesn’t cry often and his tears should be treasured for the precious gift they were. Hiro might be surprised though, might move his head away and slice his gums open. He doesn’t want Hiro to be in pain.

He looks back down at their hands. He doesn’t quite make Hiro’s hand touch the opening this time, hovers it just outside of the body before letting go. He wants Hiro to be the one to do it, wants Hiro to make that choice for himself. Hiro has to be brave, now, before they can move past this.

“Go ahead,” he whispers, waiting and hoping that Hiro will do the right thing. “See for yourself that he won’t hurt you anymore.”

There’s a pause before Hiro pushes his hand into the opening. Tadashi watches, holding his breath, as blood oozes out around Hiro’s hand. It’s clotted and almost black, and he has to clech his free hand into a fist to keep from touching. All he wants is to smear it on his hands, trace patterns into his skin with it. It was beautiful, even if it came from such a vile creature, and he wanted to keep it for himself. Hiro was busy, though

[hiro hiro paint him with the paint him claim him write your name in blood he’ll look so so he’ll look]

and it would be rude to interrupt, something Tadashi had taught Hiro to never do.

“Keep going,” and Tadashi couldn’t look away if he wanted, and he really doesn’t want to. “Prove it.”

Hiro keeps moving his hand around for a minute before a small whimper leaves him and he begins to pull his hand out. Tadashi is ready to praise him, opens his mouth for it, before he sees what’s in Hiro’s hand. He slowly closes his mouth, feeling it stretch into something with too much teeth.

Hiro’s holding what looks to be the man’s large intestine in a loose fist.

This is—

_This is—_

It’s more than Tadashi could have ever hoped for. It’s more than he had been expecting from his terrified brother, it went beyond any wild wishes he could have made in the moments before this. He hadn’t asked, he never would have asked. Just Hiro putting his hand inside had been enough, but Hiro had surpassed any expectations. He shouldn’t be so surprised though. Hiro always went above and beyond what people thought he could do, which is one of the reasons Tadashi loves him so much.

And he had done this for _him._

Tadashi breathes out, shaky and silent, through his teeth.

Hiro drops the organ and shoots his hand away from the body. Tadashi reaches out, hoping Hiro doesn’t see his fingers shake, and touches the palm of Hiro’s bloody hand.

“You did so good,” he whispered, his tongue feeling thick, his head stuffed with cotton. He drags his fingers along Hiro’s palm, collecting the blood for himself. “I’m so proud, you did _so good,_ so good, I love you so much…” Hiro looked even better than he had thought he would with blood on him. Tadashi wanted to see more of it.

Another time.

Next time.

He tugged on the knife and Hiro obediently turned his head. His eyes are still wet, as they meet Tadashi’s, but the tears have slowed to a trickle now. That was good, and Tadashi grinned at the sight. Hiro knew the truth now, then, that Tadashi was right and good and that these men had needed to die.

Now he just needed to make sure Hiro never snuck out like this again.

“See? He can’t hurt you now. Not like he was going to. Not like they all wanted to.” He sighed softly, bringing his hand up to Hiro’s face. His blood covered fingers left streaks on his brother’s skin and he had to fight himself to keep from making noise at the sight. “I know you didn’t want me to do any of this. _I_ didn’t want to do any of this—“

[so good it had felt so good he had dreamed dreamed sweetly of all the blood he had dreamed and woken up smiling]

“—but Hiro, what else could I do? You left the house, you didn’t tell me where you were. You got into trouble without me there with you, I had to do something.”

He felt the first tickle of guilt at the sight of Hiro being slowly crushed by the idea that he had caused these deaths. His baby brother, his precious everything, made a small noise of distress at the thought. He hated to upset Hiro, only wanted him happy all of the time. But if he wanted to protect Hiro, if he _really_ wanted to make sure he stayed happy, then this was necessary. It was still _right,_ and Tadashi kept that in mind when he wiped away the tears that began to once again fall steadily down his brothers face.

“It’s okay, little brother. I’m not mad at you. Stuff like this, it happens. It’ll always happen.”

[he’ll always do this he’ll crave it he’ll want it want the blood the blood and violence want to soak in the the gore and]

“—And I’ll be here to protect you through it all. Don’t you see? You need me.” He did, and Tadashi needed him. Hiro was the air that Tadashi breathed, the light in his darkness, his one shining slice of joy. He bumped his forehead against Hiro’s, wanting to never move from this spot, wanting this moment to last forever. He wanted to keep Hiro like this, small and sweet and needing him, and maybe always crying, for the rest of his life. He couldn’t imagine a life without having Hiro like this. “You need me to protect you, Hiro. To keep you from doing these silly things without me. And I will, I’ll always protect you.”

And now he dug the knife a little more harshly into Hiro’s mouth. He felt the gums give, just a little, and felt that same, slow shiver crawl up his spine again. He wanted to lean back and see the wound, wanted so much to see the first of Hiro’s blood, but contact was important. Tadashi needed to keep contact more than ever right now.

“Even if I have to protect you from yourself.”

[protect you from the idea the notion from anyone that tries to replace me don’t leave me don’t leave don’t please don’t]

“Do you understand? Blink twice if you understand, okay?”

Hiro looked one last time at the bodies around them. Tadashi felt heat flare in his chest when he saw the fight leave Hiro. Now he knew, now he understood. Now he would never ever leave Tadashi again, never worry or scare him like this again. He felt triumphant, and joyous, and so, so in love, looking at his brother’s wet eyes and blood stained mouth.

Hiro looked back at him, his eyes flat and defeated, and blinked.

Tadashi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [You guys are going to have to ban me from the fandom ONE DAY](http://www.glitterpukesoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
